Puszka Pandory
by Risika Redfern
Summary: <html><head></head>Diora jest potomkinią słynnej greckiej Pandory. Czy sprzeniewierzy się swojej przodkini i odrzuci powierzone jej zadanie? Czy może odrzuci szansę na miłość?</html>


Puszka Pandory

(one-shot)

Nazywam się Diora.

Bogowie, chyba nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałam nic głupszego. Zastanówmy się, kogo może obchodzić do diabła, kim jestem? Nikogo. Właśnie o to mi chodziło, gdy przeprowadzałam się do Stanów wybierając najbardziej zatłoczone i mroczne miejsce. Inaczej mówiąc skończyłam w Montrealu. Przynajmniej na razie żaden narwany Łowca mnie tu nie znajdzie, a przynajmniej tak myślałam w pierwszej chwili. Oto cała moja filozofia: _Im bliżej do zagrożenia tym dalej od zranienia_. Cóż… nikt nie powiedział, że jestem normalna.

Zapytacie, kim ja, do cholery jestem? Zaczynając od rzeczy najnormalniejszej, nazywam się Pandora Acevedo, urodziłam się w Grecji i jestem pełnoletnia. Z mniej wiarygodnych rzeczy, mój ojciec jest potomkiem samej Pandory, tej od słynnej legendy o puszce. Właściwie na przestrzeni wieków od założycieli naszego rodu na świat przyszło tylko pięć dziewczynek, w tym ja. Z tego, co opowiadał mi tata, każda umarła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Już ja znam tej „niewyjaśnione okoliczności". Gdy byłam młodsza stanowczo odmawiałam reagowania na Pandora albo Dora, więc pokonani rodzice zaczęli mówić do mnie: Diora.

Wszyscy znają odrobinkę wypaczoną wersję o mojej prababce, (chociaż tych „pra" powinno być więcej), bo wiadomo najlepiej całą winę zwalić na kobietę. Zaczynając od początku Pandora była nieśmiertelną wojowniczką, stworzoną podobnie jak inni wojownicy przez bogów z Olimpu. Część miała chronić ich szacowne tyłki, a ona została wybrana na strażniczkę puszki, w której zamknięto demony. Tylko ktoś musiał być zazdrosny, ktoś musiał podburzać i tak wojownicy zawiązali przeciw niej spisek. Jeden z nich, imieniem Parys, który podobno miał być strasznie przystojny, nienawidzę takich kolesi, uwiódł moją szacowną przodkinię. W tym czasie reszta ukradła puszkę, potem walczyli ze strażą Pandory i samą wojowniczką, która umarła. W tym maczał palce niejaki Maddox. Wiadomo zakazane kusi, a ci marginalni idioci z jedną idiotką wypuścili zamknięte tam demony, które utknęły w ich ciałach. Słowo honoru, współczuję biednym demonom.

Teraz na scenę wkraczam ja, czyli spadkobierczyni Pandory. Od najmłodszych lat pamiętam, że rodzice się ciągle ukrywali. Na początku łatwo przyjmowałam ich tłumaczenie, iż to taka gra. Prawda, dla Łowców to była gra, a skończyła się ona śmiercią moich rodziców. Pamiętam, jak ich znalazłam, bo to nie było stosowne znalezisko dla dwunastolatki. Właśnie wtedy, sama zaczęłam bawić się z nimi w tę grę. Wiedziałam, że jeśli mnie znajdą, to skończę, jako eksperyment, którego śmierć będzie diabelnie bolesna. Byłam dla nich takim samym złem jak wojownicy, za którymi też nie przepadałam.

Tak, więc tkwię w tym cholernym Monteralu, zachowuję się jak normalna dziewczyna z wizjami. Tak widzę przyszłość, tylko ona jest subiektywna. W każdym bądź razie, w końcu dowiedzieli się o mnie także Strażnicy Demonów i wysłali delegację. Normalnie powinno się ich wychować! Otóż zdążyłam wrócić z treningu karate, lubię aktywny tryb życia wojownika, rozebrać się i wleźć pod prysznic. Dobra, mieszkam sama i nie mam tu żadnych znajomych, więc nie spodziewałam się niezapowiedzianej wizyty. Dlatego też opuściłam łazienkę ubrana tylko w duży, puchowy ręcznik w odcieniu wina z mokrymi włosami.

A na mojej prywatnej kanapie siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Nie chłopaków, tylko mężczyzn. Od razu prawie zrozumiałam, że mam doczynienia z wojownikami. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, jaki normalny facet przychodzi w odwiedziny obwieszony bronią? Cóż… Reakcja zdrowej kobiety: _O mój boże, jacy oni przystojni!_ Moja standardowa reakcja: _Co to do cholery tu robią ci cholerni wojownicy? _Nigdy nie mówiłam, że jestem normalna. Wyprostowałam się żeby wyglądać dość dumnie, co było w tych warunkach awykonalne, po czym zmierzyłam ich lodowatym spojrzeniem złotych tęczówek. Każdy z nich miał fioletowe oczy, tyle, że jeden z nich tajemniczy czarnowłosy siedział na moim ulubionym fotelu, a drugi był blondynem i patrzył się na mnie jak pies na kość.

W tamtym momencie wiedziałam z kim mam do czynienia, więc nim pomyślałam wyciągnęłam z za książki sztylet, który o włos minął twarz tego cholernego Parysa! Ja strajkuję! Nigdy nie chybiam, ale sądząc po ironicznym uśmieszku tego drugiego musiał maczać w tym palce. Zacisnęłam mocniej palce na ręczniku, po czym rozkazałam im powiedzieć, co tu robią.

-Odwiedzamy piękną młodą damę, którą powinno się pocałować na powitanie- odpowiedział bezczelnie Parys.

-Tylko się do mnie zbliż Rozpustny, a oszpecę ci tą śliczną twarzyczkę- byłam jak najbardziej gotowa to uczynić.

Ten drugi zaczął się śmiać, a potem z uznaniem skinął mi głową. Też mi coś, nie potrzebowałam uznania od wojowników, których iloraz inteligencji jest mniejszy niż u normalnego faceta. Wymaszerowałam z pomieszczenia, znikając we własnej sypialni. _O Kronosie! Co ja mam do cholery zrobić z takim fantem?_- myślałam, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za mną drzwi. Nieświadomie wybrałam jedną z tych seksownych sukienek z czarnego jedwabiu, które ubieram wtedy, gdy poluję na Łowców. Czekali na mnie wciąż w tym samym miejscu, z tym, że ten czarnowłosy oglądał mój ulubiony sztylet, który podarowała mi Anya, bogini Anarchii, to znaczy ukradła go dla mnie, ale przecież to akurat teraz nie jest ważne. Miałam, co ja mówię mam w zwyczaju rozrzucać broń po całym mieszkaniu, jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie pod ręką, gdy będę jej potrzebowała.

-Odłóż to- poleciłam mu lodowato.

-Skarbie nie rozrzuca się broni po domu- powiedział Parys, patrząc na mnie dość sugestywnie.

_Przepraszam, czy ktoś na sali ma pistolet?_

-Po pierwsze nie jestem twoim skarbem kretynie, po drugie to moje mieszkanie, po trzecie ja Was tutaj nie zapraszałam!

-Anya nam o Tobie powiedziała- poinformował mnie ten bezimienny.

_Zabiję ją! Nich no tylko wpadnie mi w łapki, a oddam Lucienowi jej duszę! Mówiłam jej, że ja szukam tylko tej cholernej puszki, potem mam na nią oko. Koniec kropka, nie mam zamiaru pomagać Strażnikom i szukać tam wielkiej miłości!-_ wściekłam się. Po pierwsze nie mogłam się zakochać, nauczyła mnie o tym moja poprzedniczka, po drugie ja nie mam uczuć wyższych. _Taaaaa. A Anya przestała kraść_- burknął mi w myślach cichy głos. Sam fakt, że bogini Anarchii mogłaby się bez tego obejść był tak abstrakcyjny, że zaczęłam się śmiać pod nosem.

-Masz ty jakieś imię? Jego znam- wskazałam na blondyna- przez niego umarła moja poprzedniczka.

-Aeron. I tak właściwie umarła, bo Maddox nie kontrolował Furii.

-To on ją kontroluje?- zapytałam jadowicie, rzucając kolejnym sztyletem w pięknisia.

Ku mojemu szczęściu tym razem trafiłam, więc uspokojona zwróciłam uwagę na cudo o czarnych włosach. _Ej! Jakie cudo? Jesteś wojowniczką, nie możesz się zakochać! Ja wariuję, prowadzę rozmowy sama ze sobą._ Właśnie, dlatego nie powinnam w tamtej chwili wpuszczać wojowników do domu. No dobra, sami się wpuścili się. Aeron spojrzał krzywo na krwawiącego kolegę, po czym powiedział groźnie.

-Wynoś się

-Aha, kapuję chcesz mieć ją dla siebie- Parys podszedł do drzwi- A jak ja mam wrócić do Budapesztu?

-Słyszałeś o samolocie?- zapytaliśmy razem sarkastycznie.

Mamrocząc pod nosem wyszedł z mieszkania, a ja spojrzałam z zainteresowaniem na Gniewnego. Podrzucił kilka razy sztyletem, po czym cisnął go we mnie. Dobrze, że Anya dała mi dar przemieszczania się- pomyślałam, pojawiając się za jego plecami, przyciskając nóż do jego gardła.

-Mogłabym teraz łatwo Cię zabić- wyszeptałam mu do ucha.

Zanim się zorientowałam leżałam na podłodze, a przez impet uderzenia nie mogłam złapać powietrza. Wojownik zdążył w tym samym czasie wytrącić mi broń, a potem skrępować nadgarstki. Jego oczy błyszczały gniewem, widziałam, z jakim trudem powstrzymuje żeby się nie zmienić. _No ładna z ciebie wojowniczka, skoro tak łatwo dałaś się podejś_ć- wymierzyłam sobie moralnego policzka w myślach.

-I, co teraz chłopczyku?- zapytałam się znudzona- będziesz się zachowywał jak twój napalony kolega?

-Nie proś o to- ostrzegł mnie.

-Chyba jesteś głupi- wymamrotałam pod nosem- Kiedy Anya wam o mnie powiedziała?

-Anya nam nie powiedziała- sprostował- Lucien nakrył ją jak poszła ukraść dla ciebie jakiś nożyk z muzeum. Znasz ją chyba dość dobrze. Musieliśmy ją porządnie przycisnąć, przez całą wieczność będę miał ślady po rozmowie z nią.

-Pewnie nazwaliście ją boginią mniejszą- zaśmiałam się z zadowoleniem.

Och wiedziałam jak nasza blondyneczka tego nie lubiła. Od początku była dla mnie przyjaciółką, a że mamy podobne upodobania…. Poza tym mam tyle instynktu samozachowawczego żeby nie nazwać jej boginią mniejszą. Normalnie niewdzięczni są ci Strażnicy.

-Lucien nakazał mi zabrać Cię do Budapesztu żebyśmy mogli tam swobodnie udzielić Ci ochrony.

-Wszystko pięknie, ale mamy jeden problem. Ani nie chcę ani nie potrzebuję waszej ochrony.

-Oczywiście, co wszystkie kobiety w tych czasach mają z tym jakieś niedogodności. Nie martw się, nas to też nie uszczęśliwia. Musimy znaleźć puszkę, a potem ty ją zniszczysz.

-Proszę?- zapytałam wkurzona.

_Kość bogini Opresji posłużyła do zbudowania puszki, trzeba w niej uwięzić demony, potem ja jej pilnuję przez całą wieczność. A on chce żebym ją zniszczyła? Czyś ty zwariował, to niewykonalne_.- pomyślałam cierpko, nie dzieląc się tym faktem z Strażnikiem.

-Zniszczysz ją- powiedział ze stoickim spokojem, po czym zlazł ze mnie.

-Wiesz, to się nie trzyma kupy! Jestem strażniczką puszki, a nie jej niszczycielką, nie mogę sprzeciwić się swojemu przeznaczeniu- wybuchnęłam, patrząc jak ściąga koszulę.

Na swoim ciele miał mnóstwo tatuaży, a ja instynktownie zaczęłam się cofać. Nie dobrze, bardzo źle. Nagle z jego pleców wyrosły czarne skrzydła, których ostre końce przecięły ściany. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka przyciągnął mnie do siebie, na co ja zaczęłam się wyrywać. Nie raczył na mnie spojrzeć, po prostu opuścił moje mieszkanie przez okno. _Czyli już wiem, jak się tu dostali_- pomyślałam cierpko, zastanawiając się czy Anya ma jakiś na to sposób. Ale najpierw ją zabiję. Podróż do Budapesztu tym sposobem zajęła nam nie całe półgodziny, ale powiem szczerze w tamtym momencie nie była moim ulubionym sposobem pokonywania drogi. Kiedy tylko Aeron mnie puścił oparłam się o najbliższą ścianę i opuściłam się po niej na podłogę.

-Hej, cukiereczku żyjesz?- tylko Anya miała czelność zwracać się do mnie per: „cukiereczku".

Z resztą i tak by nie przestała.

-Daj mi minutkę, a potem Cię uduszę- zagroziłam kobiecie, walcząc z mdłościami.

Nie to, że miałam lęk wysokości. Po prostu nie byłam do takiego czegoś przyzwyczajona, owszem przenosiłam się z miejsca w miejsce, ale to robiłam sama.

-To znaczy, że Diora czuje się już dobrze- zaśmiała się, odsuwając ode mnie.

Słyszałam głosy innych, ale zbyt byłam zajęta opanowaniem mdłości. Raczej nie jest dobrze na pierwszym spotkaniu ze swoimi wrogami się porzygać, nie sądzicie? Nie zareagowałam, kiedy czyjaś zimna dłoń dotknęła mojego policzka. Dopiero po chwili wtuliłam się w nią bardziej, a po kilku następnych sekundach zrozumiałam, że to nie delikatna rączka Anyi.

-Pandora?- wyszeptał zaskakująco łagodnie Aeron

-Niedobrze mi –wyznałam ze wstydem.

-To schowaj głowę między kolanami.

Sam pomógł mi wykonać swoje polecenie. W tamtym momencie nie rozumiałam jego czynów. Dobra podobał mi się. Tylko, że miał cholernie zmienny nastrój. Leżałam na przyjemnie zimnej podłodze, kiedy jakaś kobieta odgarnęła mi włosy z twarzy.

-Aeronie coś ty jej zrobił?- zapytała gniewnie.

-Nic, Ashlyn- odparł ze złością- Po prostu chyba nie lubi mojego sposobu podróżowania.

-Aeronie?- wyszeptałam.

-Tak?

-Nie mów do mnie Pandora, nazywam się Diora. Inaczej Cię zabiję.

Minęły cztery dni odkąd przeniesiono mnie do kwatery Strażników, z czym w końcu się pogodziłam. Anya dawała mi kolejne lekcje podłości, a Strażnicy z chęcią, ( co mnie zaskoczyło) zaczęli udzielać mi lekcji walki. Tylko żaden nie znał się na karate, więc okładałam worek, który akurat którychś z nich trzymał, albo trenowałam kata. Muszę przyznać, że traktowali mnie jak niesforną młodszą siostrę ( i stan ten utrzymał się do dzisiejszego dnia). Choć umieszczono mnie pod opieką Aerona, który nazwał mnie swoją, od dwóch dni go nie było. A ja się z tego powodu wkurzałam. To chore! Przecież go nie cierpiałam!

Przyłapał mnie pewnego wieczoru jak waliłam w worek i wyrzucałam pod jego adresem wszystkie znane mi obelgi. Zajęcie jakże satysfakcjonujące. Kopnęłam z pół obrotu i zobaczyłam go. Nie opanowałam własnego impetu i walnęłam prosto na podłogę.

-Dobrze się całować z podłogą?- zapytał Strażnik Gniewu ironicznie.

_Pieprzony demon i jego chore poczucie humoru!_ Pozbierałam się z podłogi, po czym z godnością się wyprostowałam. Stał spokojnie w ulubionych czarnych ciuchach, z założonymi na pierś ramionami. Wyglądał tak cholernie przystojnie i był zarazem tak samo wkurzający.

-Doskonale. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie umie całować- odcięłam się złośliwie.

-Chcesz się przekonać?

Ok. ta rozmowa zaczęła się robić zbyt pokręcona. Zaczęłam się cofać tyłem, a gdy byłam przy samych drzwiach odwróciłam się do niego plecami i walnęłam twarzą w jego tors. Potem obieły mnie mocno silne ramiona, a ich właściciel pochylił się i zawładną moimi ustami. Był władczy i zaborczy w swojej żądzy, ale chciałam, aby mnie pragnął. Och bogowie! Naprawdę marzyłam o tym, kiedy go nie było. Dłonie demona wślizgnęły się po koszulkę treningową, muskając przyjemnie rozgrzaną skórę.

-Jesteś moja, wiesz o tym prawda?

-Wiem- wyszeptałam niepewnie.

Zanim się zorientowałam byliśmy w jego pokoju, a Strażnik ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę. Złapałam go za ręce, patrząc na niego ze strachem.

-Chcę Cię- wyszeptał- Pragnę, potrzebuję, kocham

-Powtórz to ostatnie- zażądałam.

-Kocham Cię

Pisnęłam z radości i złożyłam na jego wargach łakomy pocałunek. _Jest mój_- pomyślałam z zadowoleniem, ściągając z niego koszulę. Pchnął mnie na łóżko, szybko zdzierając na sobie i na mnie resztki ubrań. Powinnam była się wystraszyć, ale pragnęłam go przez to jeszcze bardziej. Mój demon gniewu. Zalała mnie fala zaborczości. Mimo tego, co się spodziewałam pieścił mnie delikatnie, ale nie na to liczyłam. Szarpnęłam go za włosy, chcą wyrazić swoje oburzenie, ale on tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

-Chyba ktoś jest tutaj niecierpliwy, prawda, Dioro?- uniósł brew w górę w podniecający sposób.

Następne delikatne polizał moją szyję. Wariowałam, chciałam go mieć jak najszybciej. Wbiłam mu paznokcie w plecy, ale nawet nie zareagował zbyt zajęty inną częścią mojego ciała.

-Kto tu jest z Tobą?- zapytał.

-Nie baw się ze mną!- warknęłam ze złości.

-Kto tu jest z Tobą?

-Ty.- wyszeptałam głupio.

-Jak mam na imię?

-Aeron.

-Kogo pragniesz?

-Aerona

Doszliśmy mniej więcej w tym samym czasie i choć demon był troszkę ciężki, zaprotestowałam, gdy ze mnie zszedł. Natychmiast położył mnie na sobie, po czym, zamknął oczy, kreśląc na moich plecach jakieś wzory. Chciałam spać, ale miałam mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

-Wiesz, doszłam do wniosku, że warto mieć własnego Demona Gniewu i jego strażnika w jednym.

Zaśmiał się cicho, drugą rękę podkładając sobie pod głowę.

-Nie wierzę, że byłaś dziewicą- zaczerwieniłam się- cieszę się, że byłem pierwszy. Poza tym cała przyjemność po naszej stronie.

Od tamtego wieczoru minęły dwa lata, podczas, których na równi kochaliśmy się i nienawidziliśmy. Ale patrząc na leżącego na łóżku Aerona, który we śnie wyraźnie się rozluźnia to sama przyjemność. Pomijając oczywiście, że jest nagi. Muszę powiedzieć, że reszta na początku nie była zadowolona z naszego związku, tylko Anya była jakaś taka dziwnie zadowolona. Podejrzewam, że maczała palce w moich upadkach na widok demona. Kiedyś ją za to zabiję.

-Diora- szepcze Aeron

-Myślałam, że śpisz- odpowiadam mu z wyrzutem.

-Wracaj do mnie- rozkazujesz, a ja z wielką chęcią spełniam twoje polecenie.

Tak teraz możemy przeżyć naszą wieczność, no i może pomyślę o zniszczeniu puszki, jak mnie kiedyś ładnie o to poprosisz.

Na podstawie „Władców Podziemia".


End file.
